Users of a computing environment typically work with documents and resources available within the computing environment, such as the local network of a business or organization. However, users may also need to access external documents and resources. Typically, accessing such external documents and resources is accomplished using remote access techniques (e.g., logging onto a remote system to work on the documents and resources) or by importing the documents and resources and working on them locally. However, both approaches have a number of limitations. For example, working on documents remotely can require significant bandwidth and can limit the interactivity that can be performed. As another example, importing documents can require significant bandwidth and storage resources, and can lead to security issues.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to working with content stored at external systems.